Philomena/Gallery
Season one A Bird in the Hoof Philomena coughing in her cage S01E22.png|Philomena in her cage. Celestia and featherless Philomena S01E22.png|Celestia shows everypony Philomena. Philomena coughing her feathers off S01E22.png|Molting season gone wrong. Philomena in her cage S01E22.png|Philomena before she is taken by Fluttershy. Fluttershy worried about Philomena S01E22.png|Oh, dear. This bird needs some caring. Fluttershy takes Philomena home S01E22.png|Fluttershy brings Philomena over to her cottage. Fluttershy taking care of Philomena S01E22.png|There's gotta be a way to fix this... Philomena head bonk S01E22.png|Philomena is persistently unable to support the weight of her head. Philomena head bonk 1 S01E22.png|On the settee. Philomena head bonk 2 S01E22.png Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy caring for Philomena. Fluttershy covering Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy puts Philomena to bed. Fluttershy giving thermometer to Philomena S1E22.png Too hot S1E22.png|Covering the bird with a blanket sends her temperature sky-rocketing... Fluttershy alarmed because Philomena has fever S1E22.png|Fluttershy is concerned about her temperature Fluttershy taking care of Philomena2 S01E22.png|So she takes the blanket off of Philomena whose pupils are a picture of ice cubes Too cold S1E22.png|And taking off the blanket freezes her. Fluttershy is frustrated S1E22.png Fluttershy and coughing Philomena S01E22.png Philomena hates medicine S01E22.png|Looks like Philomena doesn't like taking medicine. Fluttershy sitting like a person S1E22.png|So this is why Lyra sits like that Philomena yummy S01E22.png|Yummy! Fluttershy always works S01E22.png|"Always works" Philomena doesn't take her medicine S01E22.png|Philomena devours the feed but leaves the pill on the plate. Philomena refuses to drink soup S1E22.png|Rejecting the soup Fluttershy made. Fluttershy serves Philomena soup S01E22.png Philomena drowned S01E22.png|Fainting in the soup Fluttershy and Philomena2 S01E22.png Philomena eating S01E22.png|Sneaking a few bites from a bag on the floor. Hummingway befriends Philomena S01E22.png|The bird seems to like Philomena. Fluttershy waiting for Philomena to sing S01E22.png Fluttershy singing again S01E22.png|Fluttershy introduces Philomena to a hummingbird and encourages the former to sing along with them. Fluttershy smiles S01E22.png Philomena spitting up food S01E22.png|Philomena spitting up food. Fluttershy deep breath S01E22.png|Next, Fluttershy takes Philomena to a steam-filled sauna room. Philomena relaxing S01E22.png Fluttershy disappointed S01E22.png Fluttershy uhm S01E22.png Philomena gets aromatherapy S1E22.png Philomena breathing S01E22.png|Philomena breathing very creepily. Fluttershy hmm3 S01E22.png Philomena gets a warm bath S1E22.png Philomena gets ointment S1E22.png Philomena with feathers taped on S01E22.png Fluttershy with Philomena in the hoof S1E22.png Twilight "what is Celestia's pet doing here?" S01E22.png Twilight finds Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight 3 S01E22.png Twilight scolding Fluttershy S1E22.png Philomena delayed cough S01E22.png Hiding Philomena in the basket S1E22.png Twilight groans angrily at Fluttershy S01E22.png|Ohhh, why is Philomena so stubborn?! Philomena capsule S01E22.png|Insert medicine please. Philomena itchy S01E22.png|Itchy... Tasty... Philomena in a neck cast S01E22.png Philomena tries pulling cone off S01E22.png Philomena cone S01E22.png Twilight tough love S1E22.png Philomena rolling S01E22.png Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png Philomena running from Twilight S01E22.png Philomena escapes S01E22.png Cherry Fizzy with royal guards S1E22.png Guard showing what Philomena looks like S1E22.png Philomena disguised S01E22.png|Philomena donning a mustache to trick Twilight and Fluttershy. Philomena wearing a mustache S1E22.png|(News)paper-thin disguise. Twilight and Fluttershy describing Philomena S01E22.png Philomena vandalising posters S1E22.png Philomena is now completely bald S1E22.png Philomena losing her last feather S01E22.png Philomena faking S01E22.png|Died for being bald... Philomena faking2 S01E22.png|Is there such disease of dying for being bald? Philomena dies S1E22.png Philomena burst into flames S1E22.png|Philomena bursting into flames and ashes as she falls. Fluttershy holds Philomena's ashes S01E22.png Fluttershy holding Philomena's ashes S1E22.png|Fluttershy holding Philomena's ashes. Crying Fluttershy S01E22.png Princess Celestia talking to Philomena's ashes S01E22.png|Enough Philomena, you're scaring everypony. Philomena renewed S01E22.png|Philomena, a truly beautiful bird. Philomena emerges from the ashes S01E22.png Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png Fluttershy and the new Philomena S01E22.png Philomena soaring in sky S1E22.png Philomena takes flight S01E22.png Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|Philomena returns to Celestia. Philomena prideful S01E22.png Philomena oh! S01E22.png Philomena blushing S01E22.png|I am so sorry. Philomena apologizes to Fluttershy S01E22.png|Philomena apologizing to Fluttershy. Princess Celestia and Philomena S01E22.png|Philomena, resting on Princess Celestia's back. Philomena gives Fluttershy a present S01E22.png|Giving Fluttershy one of her feathers as a way of saying sorry. Rainbow and Philomena S01E22.png Guards tickled S01E22.png Philomena tickling Royal Guard S01E22.png Guards laughing S01E22.png|Philomena on her cage. Rainbow Dash high-fives Philomena S1E22.png|''High five!'' Everyone is laughing S1E22.png|After a long and hectic day, there's no better way to unwind than laughing with your friends. Season three Magical Mystery Cure Fluttershy Philomena ashes flashback S3E13.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 1 page 3.png Comic issue 1 page 3 promotional version.jpg Comic issue 17 page 3.jpg Comic issue 19 page 1.jpg Comic issue 28 page 1.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic micro 8 blank cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 cover A uncolored.jpg Friends Forever issue 3 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 38 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 38 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 38 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 38 page 1.jpg ''My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Miscellaneous FiM Collection Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack behind view.jpg FiM Collection Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack packaging.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg